Our Culprit
by Kirua Gasai and Yami Kitsune
Summary: Yami is a detective and goes to his closest friend Yūgi for assistance in catching his culprit. When Yūgi assists him, is it how he wanted it? Well he asked for help. AU, OOC, Inspired by The Riddle Solver Who Can't Solve Riddles by Kagamine Len and since I am too lazy to say the second one, Kagamine Rin's Part Two of Len's song.


Pre A.N:

This is Disclaimed: I don't own nothing but plot.

Kirua: Well, here's oneshot. Inspired by The Riddle Solver Who Can't Solve Riddles by Kagamine Len and The Riddle Solver Who Won't Solve Riddles by Kagamine Rin.

* * *

Our Culprit

* * *

"Yūgi, you know I'll always help you out, right?" Yami said. Yūgi looked up at his closest friend. "Of course. You always did. Now, you said you wanted to get something. What is it that you must acquire?" Yūgi asked, knowing Yami didn't call him to this manor for no reason.

"I wish to get some information about the murder of the 17 people on Friday. You were present. Did you see who did it?" Yami inquired. "Yami, I might've been a 'witness' but it doesn't mean I saw who did it. Or if they actually killed anyone." Yūgi responded. "Well, I got eyewitnesses that said you saw the individual. So, I shall ask again Yūgi, who the culprit of my case?" Yami inquired with an aura of authority.

Yūgi smiled and picked up his knife. "Yami, if I told you I saw no one, why do you still interrogate me? I gave you what you acquired so leave it at that." Yūgi replied. "Yūgi, that doesn't answer the question. Who's the culprit?" Yami continued. "Yami, I don't know. If you don't get that then, you have a dilemma on your hands." Yūgi stated, turning around.

* * *

"Yūgi...you know my enigma's solution. How about you just tell me, you know who it is right? You know the person who's my culprit but you can't say it. Well, come on! I'm right in front of you and you turned you back on me! You know who my culprit is so just simply say my name!" Yami interrogated further in frustration. Thus resulting a knife to be thrown.

"You know Yami, I want to know why did you do such a thing? You were one hell of a detective. But it doesn't click in my head. Did you have to do it on my behalf to make me be happy? I could've killed them all by myself as you see I would've killed you if I threw it more to the right. You want me to be your riddle solver, well I refuse the request." Yūgi fired back, answering Yami.

"Nevertheless, you are still the only one who I will allow to answer." Yami stubbornly pressed.

"Alright then, Yami Sennen. I shall solve this enigma my own way." Yūgi replied. Yami looked at his friend confused. "I shall solve your riddle with my own riddle. If they try to answer my enigma, they shall get caught in it's complexity. If anyone solves my enigma, death shall shortly follow. Yami, my dear friend, you can't kill me, you can't hide it, so let this detective trap this into the darkness that is our world so we may have our very own culprit." Yūgi smiled madly.

With that said, the two disappeared from that society, faking Yami's death and hiding in the shadows.

One by one, detectives attempted Yūgi's enigma. One by one they all fought till they went mentally unstable. So when the duo were 40 and 20 years had past, one detective who recorded his solution to Yūgi's enigma was going to report his findings...as Yūgi said "Death shall shortly follow", the detective's manor burned down. He died of third degree burns and partial smoke inhalation. This happened before he could've reported, thus the documents were destroyed. Due to his death, officials and the police department agreed to close the case.

* * *

So no one shall ever attempt to solve the enigma, again...

* * *

A.N:

Kirua: Alright...I can't do much. I'm not well, going through a turbulent time. My uncle passed away and stress is building up.

Yami: For all those begging for Save Me, I shall update it on Saturday. Kiru-kun still has a poll up for a few days. Make sure you submit a vote. Hope he gets better people, he loves it when you people review his stories.


End file.
